


The Wandering Jamie

by athousandwinds



Category: Homeward Bounders - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie moves on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wandering Jamie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



There's something to be said for always travelling the worlds: you don't get bored. Ever, though sometimes I wish you did. I can't tell you how many times I've been chased, or stabbed, or even kissed. The first time it was all very sloppy, because we were both eleven - or one of us looked it, anyway - and neither of us knew what to do.

Her name was Hamert'juspelik and she had long black hair and - all right, I suppose she did look a bit like Helen. But she wasn't anything like her, really. I went away a few days later.

I haven't seen Helen for years, now. Or Joris, or Adam. The last time I saw her, she was hobbling along with her stick and yelling at some men to get away from her rats. I laughed out loud and she saw me. I can never describe the look on her face then: it was sort of angry and happy and relieved and exasperated all at the same time.

Then she started hitting me over the head with her cane and snarling that if I'd come along sooner she'd've been able to feed me properly. As it was, she only had her idiot sons around to cook for me.

I haven't been back to Helen's world since. I don't think I'd be able to stand looking at her grave, or worse, finding everyone had forgotten her like in my own world.

Travelling's not so bad, once you get used to it, but I keep making new friends these days. Then I have to leave them, and it's like with the others all over again. I think it hurts me more than it hurts them; they can move on with their lives. I just keep moving on.


End file.
